


Perfect Hair

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Cecil woah, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, corduroy pants, stupid paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos' hair was thick and gorgeous and strong, which proved to be beneficial in certain situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this: http://hyperbolictrash.tumblr.com/post/57155015113/perfect-hair

Carlos and Cecil discussed it rather calmly, because couples who are interested in progressing their relationship to the bedroom need to discuss such things. They were both relaxed, and even had some tea to go with the conversation. Things were going fairly well, no awkward stares and only a few blushing sessions, until Carlos mentioned that he’d experimented with bondage in his college days and ‘wouldn’t be opposed to trying it again’. Cecil stared and got this funny look in his eye, like disbelief and fascination and excitement all mixed into one.

"Carlos are you sure?" he asked seriously. It was difficult to place the emotion in the man’s voice. Carlos looked confused but then nodded.

"Just don’t… break anything," he amended.

"Oh of course I won’t, it’s just… you’re sure?" Cecil reiterated. Carlos felt just a little nervous at that- did bondage mean something else in Night Vale than what it did in the rest of the world?

"Yeah I’m sure," Carlos replied before he could stop himself. "I trust you." 

And he did really, after all they’d been through. He trusted him more than the fellow with the scratchy beard and breath that smelled like scotch and sharp metal handcuffs that one night so many years ago, that’s for sure. 

Cecil didn’t look totally convinced, but after some more convincing they agreed to meet at Cecil’s apartment after both of their jobs were done a few days later so that Cecil could get all the proper paperwork filed in time. (Apparently engaging in sexual intercourse needed a form filled out? Carlos just left that to Cecil, he filled out enough forms in his line of work) 

Given Cecil’s almost reluctance Carlos wasn’t exactly sure what to expect as he stood nervously in front of Cecil’s door, adjusting his tie and licking his lips repeatedly. He expected some awkwardness, after all it had been his first time with someone else in at least three years and Cecil just sort of seemed like an awkward person. Not bad awkward, but cute, fumbly awkward. 

Carlos wasn’t expected to be pulled into Cecil’s apartment, slammed against the wall and kissed fiercely.

It wasn’t bad, oh hell no. They’d kissed before and it was all nice and polite and gentle but this was tongues and teeth clicking and nipping and grabbing onto lips and cheek, this was like being consumed from the outside in, this was a demanding sort of electrical storm that made Carlos’ head spin and his body ache and his nerves spark. Somehow they were moving while they were kissing, Carlos gladly let Cecil steer him in whatever direction the reporter intended for them to go, spending more of his attention on Cecil, on Cecil’s mouth and his face and yes he neck because if Cecil was this enthusiastic it would be a crime for Carlos not to reciprocate. 

Eventually, they ended up in Cecil’s bedroom (Carlos presumed, since it was a room with a large bed in the middle). Carlos was nearly thrown onto said bed, his tie being roughly undone by long, nimble fingers while Carlos caught his breath. He made the mistake of looking at Cecil’s face- he was watching Carlos, not what his fingers were doing on his necktie, and his eyes had a predatory light in them that made Carlos gut clench in a not unpleasant manner. 

The tie was undone. The buttons on his lab coat were undone, but Cecil didn’t take it off for whatever reason. Clothes didn’t seem to be bother Cecil all that much, since he kissed and bit around Cecil’s collar, content with whatever tender flesh was exposed. Cecil ran his fingers through Carlos’ hair roughly, fingernails scraping across Carlos’ scalp. The scientist let out a low groan at this, tipping his head slightly. Cecil paused and looked genuinely curious for a moment, before flipping Carlos onto his stomach and sitting on his upper thighs. He kept his hand in Carlos’ hair of course, actually pulling on it so Carlos’ head wasn’t buried into the mattress. 

"Cecil," Carlos whined softly, almost more of a hiss than a word.

"Hm?" Cecil replied in a slow, rich purr that did funny things to Carlos’ spine and shot heat all the way to its base. With his other hand Cecil gathered Carlos’ wrists, holding them firmly behind his back with a little bit of an extra tug . Carlos felt something being wrapped around his wrists and did his best not to struggle against them so that Cecil could tie them properly. "Too tight?" H asked in another purr, a bit gentler and less predatory this time.

"No," Carlos gasped out, experimentally pulling his wrists apart as far as the rope would allow. There was just the right amount of give, which made Carlos hazily wonder if Cecil had done this before as the reporter flipped him onto his back again and stared down at him fondly. Carlos groin already ached and he hoped Cecil would get around to undoing his pants, since Carlos could no longer do the job himself. Instead Cecil sat on Carlos’ hips and ground against him, bracing his hands on Carlos’ chest and looming over him. Cecil’s eyes still had that near dangerous look in them and he was biting his lip around a smirk. Carlos rolled his hips up and was pleased by the way Cecil’s eyes widened and he seemed to bite his lip down harder.

"Carlos," Cecil breathed, running his fingers through Carlos’ hair again. "Perfect, beautiful, sweet Carlos," each word was punctuated by a harsh roll of Cecil’s hips, and met by a low groan from Carlos’ lips. Gradually they formed a pattern, a sort of rhythm that maximized the friction between the two although Carlos would be more than happy to remove his pants. His erection strained almost painfully in his pants, but Cecil seemed perfectly content with teasing and grinding between several layers of cotton and denim (and what Carlos suspected as corduroy on Cecil’s end) . Carlos was going to say something about the fact that they were still dressed when Cecil ground on him several times in a slow, harsh pattern and Carlos came with a low, gasping cry. Cecil let out his own cry a bit later, something high pitched like a keen and slowed his hips to a halt. Carlos was hardly aware of it, his brain too washed in hormones and chemicals to notice much aside from the warmth between his thighs and the ragged rasps of his lungs. His arms were starting to get that warm, tingly feeling that came with compressed nerves, so Carlos slowly sat up (ignoring the protest his legs gave) and kissed Cecil lightly between the other’s gasps. Cecil mumbled something and grabbed Carlos’ head before kissing back, soft and sweet and gentle just like they’d many times before. 

"Should I untie you?" Cecil asked softly.

"If you could," Carlos replied with a nod. Cecil leaned over, resting his chin on Carlos’ shoulder as he worked on the knots that held the scientist’s hands together.

"How… how was it?" Cecil murmured shyly into Carlos’ ear, sounding almost anxious.

"It was…" Carlos nodded, at a loss for a proper descriptor. "..pretty good," Carlos never claimed to be a poet. "I’ve never done it clothed before," he remarked, glancing down at his ruined pants. "I’m going to need a shower,"

"How does a bubble bath sound?" Cecil asked brightly, leaning back and giving Carlos a friendly, 90 watt smile.   
"Bubble bath?" Carlos arched a brow.  
"It smells like lilacs and existential terror. Really relaxing!" Cecil tipped his head. Carlos stared at him for a few moments and shrugged.  
"Alright then."

**Author's Note:**

> And then I have a headcanon that Cecil takes bubble baths whenever possible an they're very bubbly and warm and the bubbles smell nice and ahahah I should just write another thing like that huh.
> 
> Uh, all of these are on my Tumblr. I fixed up the ending on this one because I didn't really care for it.


End file.
